


Day Three

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: September Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Mild Blood, Post-Phase Three, Pre-Phase Four, Smoking, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: “Does anyone wish to be stabbed? Because the way all of y’all are talking, all of y’all want to be stabbed.”





	Day Three

It was pretty dark when they met up. To her, it was just another job her dad had begged her to help him with. She didn’t even know why she’d said yes this time. Maybe she was just bored. Maybe she just wanted to smoke a cigarette in an unfamiliar town dressed in a black hoodie with tight pants and a pair of her dad’s heels while guarding a duffel bag full of cash.

 

It was probably the former. Noodle held the flaming death close to her as a dark-blue minivan rolled up near her. The window closest to her rolled down to reveal a person wearing dark shades and a sharp grin.

 

“‘Ey baby, where can a fella get a can of coke around here?”

 

The young woman dropped her cigarette and stepped on it as she came to lean into the window, “At the Circle K, bubba. There’s a guy named Nick around back.”

 

The man’s teeth disappeared with his smile. Noodle grabbed the bag and got into the car. Three other people dressed similarly to her were sitting in the car, including the driver. The first man turned around to look at her.

 

“There was some trouble with some guy named El Mierda, but otherwise it was perfect.”

 

Noodle didn’t smile at the declaration; she knew it’d go off without a hitch, “Good. I can give you the cash as soon as we get to the hotel.”

 

The man sitting next to her let out a chuckle. She turned to raise an eyebrow at him, “Something funny, sir?”

 

He spoke in Spanish, but the man to his other side translated for her.

 

“He’s wondering why we have to give it to you, huerca. Why shouldn’t we just kill you, take the money, and keep it for ourselves? It’ll go for, what, a few hundred thousand? What’s stopping us right now? You?” Both of the men laughed here. “You’re just a little girl. There’s nothing you could do to stop us.”

 

They weren’t laughing when Noodle slashed the cheek of the one nearest to her. She pulled another knife out of her pocket and pointed it at the other one with a steady glare. Both men’s stares had fear written in their eyes. When she spoke, it came out as a deep growl that made the two shrink back in their seats, “Does anyone wish to be stabbed? Because the way all of y’all are talking, all of y’all want to be stabbed.”

 

A hand she only now detected as green landed on her arm.

 

“We’re sorry for doubting you, Miss Noodle. Isn’t that right, boys?”

 

Furious twin nods answered the question. The young woman gave them another glare before shaking off the hand. She put away her knives and leaned against the door. The rest of the journey was made in silence, no one questioning her place there again. When they arrived at the final rendezvous point, she was able to take the item in question without any more arguing. The three men she didn’t care about got into the room they’d be sharing here quickly, but the fourth stuck around outside a bit longer.

 

“Hey, uh, Miss Noodle? I gotta say, me and my brothers, we’re huge fans of your band. You guys make pretty good music, we think.”

 

She gave him a smile, the first one she’d put on all evening, “Thanks, and thank you for speaking up earlier. What’s your name, bubba?”

 

“Ace, Ace Copular. It’s really nice to get to meet you in person, Miss Noodle,” he said shyly, sticking out his hand. The guitarist shook it happily.

 

“Likewise, Ace. Drop the miss, by the way, I’m probably much younger than you are.”

 

He gave her a sheepish grin, looking much more confident than he had a minute ago, “‘Ey, watch it. I’m only two years younger than 2D.”

 

“So you  _are_ old," she joked, “How’d you meet Murdoc anyway? He usually doesn’t deal with people so young.”

 

Ace let out a slight laugh and pulled out a pack of cigs, “He knew my dad when I was a kid. You oughta get goin’ now, ‘fore anyone catches up with us. Want one for the road, Noodle?”

 

She took a cigarette from him with a grin. He lit it for her, then stood back as she drove away. If Noodle glanced back in the mirror at him waving to her or bugged Murdoc until he gave her Ace’s number later, well, that was just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know I'm weak for Noodle/Ace interactions. Gosh, my girl is just so badass, I had to do one where she nearly stabs a bitch for acting like she's not. Shoutout to the Ace Copular discord for helping inspire this one, y'all are great. I love how this one turned out and how it's not very angsty for once, yay! Now I gotta just hop right back on my feels train bullshit tomorrow. If you enjoyed reading this, come talk to me on tumblr (@grlz-babe) or you can leave a kudos/comment to help encourage me! 
> 
> Have a great day & stay safe y'all!


End file.
